Una
by ad90star5
Summary: This is told from Una's perspective before she met Dunstan Thorn.


AN: This was something I had to do for English. It is about Una from Stardust. Before meeting Dunstan Thorn. Enjoy.

The Caravan moved slowly into the market place. It was dark and the slave girl had to set up after they had found their spot. She knew that she would be doing all the work, as her Master would sleep.  
Slave of Madame Semele as she was known in this place but to herself she was called Una or Lady Una, as she was the Firstborn and only daughter of the eighty-first Lord of Stormhold. But now that did not matter, as she knew she would never be free from her Master unless by fortune the moon lost its daughter which has never happened. Not in over a hundred years.  
Una was taken when she was just a young innocent child, and now almost a young woman she still believed that there is away to break this chain that bound her to her Master.  
As the caravan stopped and her Master, Madame Semele also known as Ditchwater Sal yelled at her "Get moving, people have already started looking around" and after this she disappeared into the caravan. With delicate hands, Una lifted the items from a box. They had a cloth over them but as she walked they chimed from underneath. Placing them on the table she slowly took the cloth off them and reviled the delicate flowers. They were not of normal looking flowers but of what looked like glass or crystal.  
After setting up, Una sat on the caravan steps and watched folk walk pass or glance at the flowers. That's where a young man about her age came and looked upon the flowers. He looked familiar in some way but it eluded her for how she knew him. His shadow coloured hair moved slightly in the breeze as he examined the foxgloves.  
The young man looked up at Una. Her violet eyes met his brown. Then his eyes looked back at the flowers. Another man appear behind him. This man was much older then the other man, his hair was silver with time. "Come, Septimus we should be on our way" said the older man  
The name Septimus made my ears twitch up. That name Una thought its unusual. The only place I've heard that name is when I was in Stormhold itself. That was my younger brothers name. Before she could say anything they were gone. Maybe it was just her imagination because she was tired. Only she would have known.  
"Hey slave girl" yelled some from the caravan.  
"Yes" Una answered but she felled the dedicated looking chain feeling tighter and almost pulling her towards the caravan.  
"Got to the bakery and buy some bread" Una's Master spat at her.  
"But..." Una started  
"No buts, the chain will let you"  
Una walked around the store that she was watching and into the market itself. This is one of the first time her Master had let her go on an job like this, being so far away from the caravan. She peered through the people as they scattered around the market place, all doing what they need to do. This is where Una spied the young man named Septimus and the silver hair man. They walked towards a store on the right.  
Una walked as fast as she could past them, for if she stopped her Master would know and it will end up with a beating. She smelt the bakery before she saw it. As she entered the room was stuffy and smelt like freshly cooked bread plus other things. She made her way towards the counter and indicated to the baker what she wanted. He just nodded and handed Una the bread which she exchanged for coins.  
The air was cooler outside. Much cooler then before as Una made her way back towards the caravan. She had almost made it there when someone knocked into her. She fell to the ground but likely, didn't drop the bread.  
"I am so sorry madam. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going" said a voice from above.  
A hand appeared in front of Una's eyes. Taking it she felt the strength safe. Looking at the person in front of her she saw it was Septimus. He recognised her too.  
"As I said before, I'm so sorry" he repeated  
"It's fine" Una replyed  
"Your the woman from the flower store" he pondered  
"Yes" answered Una  
"But I feel like I know you from somewhere else. Like someone I lost long ago"  
"Well I better get going"  
"Wait!" He grabbed Una's arm and looked her in the eyes. Once again violet met brown. "Una?"  
"I have to go" Una said, slipping out of Septimus' grip and disappeared into the crowed.  
Una thought to herself as she came back to the caravan that was too close.

AN: Please review. I like hearing what people like and don't like in my stories.


End file.
